battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 12/@comment-34597123-20180529195905
My two favorites on each team: Iance - Match and Flower Match - Such an interesting character, with complex personality, kind of insidous, but still a caring character as what i've seen in BFB 11. She can become a better person, and I am sure she already learned her leason, that being yourself is the best way to be succesfull in life Flower - Also a very interesting character, full of life, charm, uniqueness, and also, the main thing about her is that he is the original antagonist, the first ever! She is absolutely an amazing character, who can make me laugh Beep - Balloony and Woody Balloony - Also a very odd character, with an unique personality, I think characters with unique personalities have to stay in the game as long as possible, because it will make the show much more interesting. Also, I find it weird that he found out about EAC earlier than anyone. What is he up too? Quie mysterious. Woody - He drastically changed in this season. Woody in BFDI was trash, but now, Woody is absolutely amazing! His interactions with different characters are very fun to watch, also he is somewhat becoming a little more independent and brave Team Ice Cube - Donut and Barf Bag Believe me, this is a team who has the most underdeveloped characters IMO, like Bomby, Firey Jr and Naily. Donut - This character is fun to watch, he also developed quite drastically and has a very good charm into him. He is also a very good host, and it was quite original to make him a host, this is the only time when a contestant is also a host. AWESOME Barf Bag - Even though I don't really like her, she's better than most of the team, I can put Spongy at her place, but Spongy doesn't do anything really. Death P.A.C.T. - Pillow and Remote Pillow - Okay where to begin. First off I would like to clarify, that this character, out of everyone, has a personality that cannot be repeated. She has different kinds of personalities every episodes, I would like to see more of her. She is also one of the oddest characters, I know that she desperately needs screen time, but when she has screen time, she is very interesting. Her theories and thoughts are also fun to watch, we can see her sacrificing her own life for her teammates. We can see her making up false and true theories (true theory is about Liy), we can see her being dignified, calm, charming, and overall a cute contestant. I would like to see more of her, IMO, her whole character is full of mystery, and when she gets screen time, we learn more about her and her hobbies. Remote - A fun character, who is probably one of the most unqiue. She has a cool voice, cool design, cool character, a good sense of humor, kindness and a lot more. She is also competitive, which I like VERY MUCH. What's not to love? The Losers - Pin and Clock Pin - Her personality also changed drastically. Her whole character is full of motivation, optimism and free nature. She has her own charm, and she definitely is better than her BFDI self, tho her BFDI self was not that bad actually Clock - A fun newbie. I really really like him. I think he is the bravest out of everybody in the whole show. Being strong doesn't make you brave, and we can see that Clock is quite weak (armless). Clock still has enough manliness to support his friends and protect them at any time. That is one of the most important things that a human has, as we all know: "Human is just a mixture of courage and timidity" A Better Name Than That - Golf Ball and Blocky (Robot Flower is very close tho) Golf Ball - Oh where to begin... Her whole character is amazing, what's not to love in this little goofball, who is trying to make her team win all the times. At first, she might seem like a selfish character, but when you actually look closely, she is doing everything for her team and for everyone, like she wrote a book about BFDI's tips and tricks. Everyone needs those Blocky - Even though he doesn't have much lines, he's still awesome. Enough said. Free Food - 'Eraser and Yellow Face' Eraser - Oh gosh, his whole character is amazing, I don't know why you should hate him. He is gorgeous, competetive, impatient, quite grumpy, but also caring and strategic. IMO, he definitely deserves to reach final 10. Yellow Face - Aaah, a person who deserves all the screen time he gets. Amazing character full of fun, enthusiasm, optimism and much more. His whole character is unique and he definitely deserves to get more love from the viewers. Bleh - Lollipop and Dora Lollipop - A character who is a perfect antagonist. Seriously, why would anyone hate her? Without her, the whole bleh is garbage. She is the one who makes the whole team alive and she is also the only one who made a couple of episodes alive, like BFB 8 and 1. Her whole character is "fake", and that's what's unique about her. She makes sarcastic comments about everything, and she is very VERY smart. As I can see, in BFB 11, she said everything on purpose, to make Book angry and to make Taco more loved. I believe she might have a lot of potential. She is also very strategic Dora - Gotta say, until BFB 11, I didn't like her. But once I saw what she did in BFB 11...... Whoa.... That was totally epic, I wish I could see more of her... To study her...